Yellow Eyes
by The What-If Writer
Summary: ONE-SHOT; When taking a dare, make sure it isn't to ride alone in the darkness. Before the events of the film, Rancis finds himself alone when taking on this challenge, and encounters something or someone he'd rather not seen, even if he hadn't known who or what it was.


_Okay, the reason I chose Rancis because I thought he and Turbo had a thing in common- both pretty arrogant and seemingly self centered (Rancis less of course)._

_Also, I kept in mind that he was confident but when hearing about the story book he was in, I kept in mind that he had a few problems with wanted to proof himself and taking a challenge to do so, so I hope I've kept the blazer-wearing kid in character._

_Please review!_

* * *

Yellow Eyes

Nighttime wasn't really established as being a_ 'time'_ as much as '_closing time'_ was. In some places the games would appear as bright as a summer's day far past that time; some, like the old yet still fully functioning arcade game featuring a wrecker and a fixer, it stayed dark all the time, the only light being reflected from the coded stars above and the screen of the console.

Sugar Rush was different- probably due to being a new game with codes that went into 'standby mode' after a while of no-one playing it, thus darkening to look like the night. Unlike the sprinkled landscape full of treats and candies and all the glorious sweats ever known, the sky was very black, and very dark.

Not that many were bothered- the racetracks were always lit by racers practicing in the night, and even if the inhabitants weren't racing, they were sleeping or at home.

The blazer wearing boy was an exception to all of these.

Rancis had a flaw, you see- and this was a slightly prideful but secretly low esteem that pushed him to prove himself. He wasn't (much to his chagrin) on of the best racers and had never won a cup, so it was more than a few times that he was teased a little. It was the earlier day before, just after closing time, that the other racers led by a certain lollipop licking Taffyta that he found himself roped into a dare.

Naturally, like most boys his age, Rancis agreed with a fold of the arms and a characteristic (and classy in his mind) flick of the hair.

But that had been when the day and land was bright, and with all the others around him. Now, he was riding along one of the unused, unlit tracks, alone.

Rancis found all of his usual confidence was beginning to ebb away. The dare had been simple, ride around the unlit tracks for a few laps then come back and rub it in their faces like cream pie...

But it was so dark. So different from what Sugar Rush should be, out here were there was mostly flakes and colorless treats like dark chocolate waffles, none of which gave the comforting glow of bright coloured deserts.

The blond-haired racer gazed around the empty, dirt-chocolate rode, observing the looming shapes that no longer resembled candy, but rather scary things. He shuddered at the shadows, and looked headed of him at the light cast by has cart.

_"Hm,hm,hm..."_ He hummed uneasily to himself, trying to keep cool. If he freaked out now, would on earth would the others racers say?

He frowned almost superior, forcing himself to smirk like he usually did. Not like he'd care. And even if he didn't finish the dare-which he would- they'd still get cream pie rubbed into their faces whether it was figurative or not.

Giggling a little at that image, he murmured quietly to himself, "Okay, Rancis old chum, its easy as pie."

He was momentarily at ease, driving quite happily along now. But as he moved into the shadow of Chocohill, one of the less-than inhabited places of Sugar rush, the darkness around him deepened. He gulped loudly.

He hummed to himself again, gripping the wheels. The shapes and outlines of trees and rocks were frightening in the dark, and with only the headlights before him, they were beginning to scare him a lot. He shivered when observing a claw-like tree (in his opinion) as he drove by.

"Um..."

He continued until he was driving along a mountain rode, overlooking a small valley below were another racetrack was stationed. This racetrack, decorated with little red balls, was lit with small, dim lights- but lights all the same.

A wave of relief drenched him for a second, and he relaxed his shoulders. _Really! Monsters in Sugar Rush...what a preposterous idea!_

He looked along the lit track below and smiled. A little light was all he needed.

Then, something out of the corner of his vision spotted something. Later he would come to realize that if he had ignored it, he would've felt a lot better. But his mind subconsciously registered something that stood out from everything else, something pale and menacing just by his view.

Rancis looked over and spotted a figure. Someone was standing on the track. Something clad entirely white with a smudge of blood-red, vague and clashing with the pink-red track below.

He hit the brakes in frightened reflex, screwing his eyes shut as he skidded to a halt, small, nimble fingers clutching the wheel for deal life. Frozen, he stared down a the figure below.

The figure was taller than he'd be, grayish white and leaning against a car he couldn't really make out. With each second that passed, Rancis began to wonder if he wasn't looking too closely, for the figure hadn't moved.

But he did a moment later. The small, smooth-headed person below stretched out a hand and something red and bright flickered ominously in the semi-darkness of the track below. Being quite far up, It was just a blur of red...but all the same it scared.

Rancis opened and closed his mouth, frozen in a state of terror. Was it a ghost? A phantom? What was it doing out here?

He sunk down in his shet, still gripping the wheel. Who- or what- was it?

Slowly, finally coaxing his legs and arms to move, he began backing up. He didn't want it to spot him. But as the cart reversed, one of the back wheels was caught in a small crack in the chocolate, and the result was a thudding jolt.

Rancis yelped before he could stop himself, and gasped when the figure jumped- his whole figure flickering with red- and looked up at him.

Rancis only caught a few details: a grey, colorless face, a sharp small nose, yellow, sneering teeth- and a pair of large, glowing eyes surrounding small, furious black pupils. His heart missed a beat, and for a second they stood locked in a stare. Then, the eyes narrowed dangerously.

The child cried out, his strangled yell echoing through the track as he slammed his round foot on the accelerator panel, barley managing to hit the right one. He turned the wheel in panic and turned sharply, scraping traitorously against the wall of the mountain as he raced back the way the came, panting as he raced away, never daring to look back. As he did, the figure watched him go with a dark scowl on his pale face.

* * *

Rancis never spoke of what he saw- the other racers just saw him come back looking shaken and clutching his blazer covered shoulders as he walked past, shivering. They didn't ask him for long. Soon, everything went back to normal; even after the nightmares he had for the next few days. In fact, he almost forgot about it completely.

It wasn't till weeks, maybe months later that he had found himself fleeing along with everyone else towards the exit, menacing bugs attacking everything and still partially covered in ice cream that he noticed that big ogre man and the little handy man watching a large screen with open mouths.

It wasn't until then that he looked up and stayed where he was, hidden by the empty isles, that he saw the Glitch wrestling with the king- and both of them flickering with red and blue.

It was then when he saw the figure again, yellow eyes flashing in mad fury as he flickered into view, surrounded by violent spasms of bright red.

He'd been a racer once, he'd heard in the aftermath. And all this time he'd ruled over them with an iron fist- one he coated with sugar and frosting so they wouldn't see. It was scary to think the yellow-eyed villain had been there all along, and Rancis had never known the thing that had frightened him so had always been present.

He didn't want to mention seeing him. He didn't think he would, ever. But, those half-mad yellow eyes continued to haunt him just a little, even though the scary figure was gone.

Or at least, hopefully, he was.

* * *

_Before you go on about him being less-than confident when in the dark, Rancis IS a kid. He's gonna get scared of big shapes in the dark._

_Please review! Hope I did well on the first Wreck-It Ralph ONE-SHOT._


End file.
